1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smoke and security systems and, more specifically, to a system for monitoring a designated area for smoke, intruders and other conditions and alerting the proper authorities and persons within both the designated area and surrounding vicinity as to an emergency situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous security systems for monitoring the conditions of an area such as within a house have been provided in the prior art. These security systems include burglar alarms, smoke alarms, motion detectors, timer devices for turning on lights and many others. However, these units are unable to perform all of the many functions needed for adequately securing an entire area from all possible dangers. These systems are further not able to alert persons in other sections of the monitored area, in the vicinity of the secured area and the appropriate authorities and emergency personnel as to a sensed emergency situation. Furthermore, these systems do not include a plurality of individual monitoring units which communicate with both each other and a central monitoring unit to fully monitor the entire monitoring area. While these systems may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a security monitoring system which is able to adequately monitor an entire area and alert persons within all sections of the monitored area as to the existence of an emergency situation in another section of the monitored area. It is further desirable to produce a system which will monitor a plurality of different emergency situations and alert the proper emergency personnel as to the situation.